B
is the 7th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 46. Synopsis Marshal of the Elite Four finds White, and passes it to Black. Black keeps an eye on the unconscious White at the hospital, and once she wakes up, he is told what happened to her. Suddenly, they are approached by a baker, who takes them to a special place. Chapter Plot At evening, Black is looking for White with his Pokémon. As he looks around, he sees a man - Marshal - walking towards him, carrying White, along with her Pokémon. Black suspects he hurt her, and sends his Pokémon to attack, while Marshal sends his Pokémon to counter. They use Storm Throw and Retaliate on Brav and Nite, stopping them. The two are in pain, while Marshal explains while the damage isn't permanent, it's a punishment for those that do not have manners. On closer look, Black realizes Marshal is a member of the Elite Four. Black asks why does she have White, to which Marshal clears the misunderstanding: he found her lying unconscious at the Ferris Wheel. While she is not hurt, Marshal tells she hasn't regained her consciousness yet. Since Black knows her, Marshal passes her to him, as he is needed elsewhere. As Marshal leaves, Black apologizes for him for attacking so rashly. Seeing White's Pokémon, Black asks who is this one, to which Marshal assumes it was White's Pokémon, since it was by her side. Black is surprised, and heads off to the hospital. Elsewhere, Marshal bows down to his master, Champion Alder. Alder smiles, as he greets Marshal. Black is at the hospital, and sees White is still muttering about Gigi surpassing the Champion. He is sad that Gigi is gone, and notes she has cried a lot. Some time later, when the day shines, Black wakes up, and sees White is up, too. Black is glad to see her okay, but White is in shock to see N's Pokémon following her. White is in shock, and covers herself with bedsheets to protect herself from it. The diagnosis about White shows that she is physically okay, but has suffered a mental trauma, and want to keep her in for another night. Black is glad, and asks White what happened yesterday. The two go outside, where White explains she met N. She tells he was the king of Team Plasma. Black assumes he liberated her Gigi, but she denies, as Gigi went to N on her own accord. Black states that does not matter, as he is guilty as much as Team Plasma: trying to steal his Musha, the skeleton fossil from the museum, Victini or the Pokémon from Castelia City. Black sees these are all crimes. Black swears he will not let N escape him next time. Suddenly, N's Pokémon reacts, to which White describes this one was with N at the Ferris Wheel. Black suspects it's a spy, here to hamper their efforts to thwart Team Plasma. Black demands the Pokémon to take them to N, but it simply ignores Black. Black becomes annoyed, and has Nite attack the Pokémon, who deflects Nite's attack. Black sees the Pokémon is making fun of them, and sends Musha to help him find N. However, Black realizes something (causing Musha to gnaw on Nite's face): Marshal has found White, and realizes he could have more answers. However, with him gone, Black regrets not having asked him some questions. Suddenly, they are visited by a baker, who states Black will just get hungry if he continues yelling. Black remembers he hasn't eaten a thing since last night, and takes the offer. Black is amazed by the taste of the cookies, while the baker turns to White, recognizing her from the Pokémon Musical a day ago. The baker shows her pamphlet, and asks White to sign it. Black goes to say White is in pain, but the baker, Chris, continues pressing her request. She also invites them to her bakery near the bridge, but Black asks of her to leave them alone. Chris states does he really want that, for she has heard a lot of information from the people that pass by her bakery, like why did Marshal come to this city, and whom was he meeting. Black stops his yelling, while Chris knows that White has announced her plan of the musical at the meeting, with the theme being entertainment with Pokémon. White confirms this, while Chris announces there was another plan proposed: the Pokémon Battle Evolution plan, all to increase the city's popularity with tourists. Black realizes this topic must've been for Marshal's meeting. Chris confirms this, and takes the two to that facility. Chris takes them to the subway, much to White and Black's surprise. Black and White also see Marshal fighting the champion Alder. Debuts Character *Subway Boss Emmet *Subway Boss Ingo Pokémon *Marshal's Sawk *Marshal's Throh *Marshal's Mienshao *Alder's Accelgor *Swanna *Eelektrik *Lampent Move *Storm Throw *Retaliate Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 46 chapters